


Game Night

by zoejareau



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Game Night, idk how to tag, monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoejareau/pseuds/zoejareau
Summary: a jareau-prentiss household game night-also the no caps is purposeful
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 30





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> neither criminal minds nor monopoly belong to me!!

it was a normal night in the jareau-prentiss household. jj, emily, henry and michael were huddled around their dining room table. monopoly was spread out on the table and everyone was focused. it was jj's turn to roll and she was on ventnor, one of her own properties. as she rubbed her ever-growing baby bump, she studied the board. henry had bought hotels for north carolina and pennsylvania and had 2 houses on pacific. all of his other properties had 3 or more houses. michael had traded with emily and now had all of the dark blue properties and bought 2 houses for both of them while emily had the railroads. as she was thinking, she realized she would have to roll either a 6 or a 9 to not pay anyone. as she started to prepare to roll, she was silently praying she wouldn't lose all of her money. she released the dice and they flew. when they finally stopped, she was scared to look.

"yes!" henry yelled. she looked and realized she had rolled a 7.

"pay up mom! emmy, emmy, look! mom owes me 1,400 dollars!" henry exclaimed.

"i see that henry! so...jayje, how much money  _ do _ you have left?" emily said with a slight smirk on her face.

“well, em, i have 142 dollars,” jj spoke slowly. everyone in the room, except jj, started laughing hysterically. jj looked at her wife with a steely gaze. emily immediately stopped laughing. michael and henry on the other hand, continued to laugh. when michael fell out of his chair they started to laugh even harder. emily crouched down to check on him while jj continued to sit there pouting.

“mikey, baby, are you okay?” emily managed to get out over all the laughing. once they started to come down from their laughing fits, emily looked at the time.

“oh! boys, it’s getting late, why don’t you start getting ready for bed and we can continue this game next week!” emily realized as she realized it was past eleven already. 

as the boys headed upstairs, emily took a photo and notes of their game so they could continue their game next week. jj started to put away their glasses and emily snuck up behind her and put her arms around her waist, rubbing circles on the baby bump there. 

“em, hon, don’t you think you should start putting away-” jj got cut off as emily started to place kisses on her neck. they stayed like that for a while until they heard the boy’s footsteps coming down the stairs.

“ew, mom, emmy, stoppp!” michael whined. They broke apart, smiling and started to head up the stairs with the boys, knowing they would be able to clean up later.

after putting the boys to bed, they started to clean. they plopped down on the couch and jj rested her head on emily’s shoulder.

“i love you, forever, and you know that right?” jj questioned.

“i love you too, and the boys and our baby,” emily said with a soft smile. she turned to her wife, took her head in her hands and planted a firm kiss on her lips.

“come on, jayje, lets go upstairs,” emily stated, taking jj's hand and leading her up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> thank yall for reading! i hope you liked it! <3


End file.
